


One Peaceful Night

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I apologize in advance, M/M, YA, but also sort of angst, cuz it's before the day that Asuma dies, so....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: After spending days sleeping in the training field where him and Tenzo are trying to teach Naruto to create his new Wing Shuriken Rasangan, Kakashi gets one night in Konoha with Asuma, and he plans to enjoy it.Kiss: Back of the Neck Kiss
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Sarutobi Asuma
Series: 25 Days of Kisses 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207
Kudos: 16





	One Peaceful Night

For the first time in days Kakashi feels relaxed. There’s no tension in his shoulders after the long massage that had started his night, no pressing concerns about Naruto’s training or anything else in Konoha. Everything was quiet, peaceful and right. 

He wanted it to stay that way forever. Just this moment, never ending. Asuma’s scent soaked into the bed underneath him and the sound of the other man showering in the other room filling the air. It was perfect.

Cracking an eye open, Kakashi couldn’t help but smile when he saw his and Asuma’s Hitai-ate’s sitting on the nightstand across from him. The only things that Asuma always took special care of no matter how desperate Kakashi was to get his clothes off. Well, those and his sash. Folded neatly and set aside on the nightstand so that neither of them accidently stepped on them and bent the metal out of shape.

It was always annoying to have to fix the Hitai-ate’s metal to fit your forehead again, if you wore it like that which both of them unfortunately did. 

Hearing the water shutting off in the other room, Kakashi turned his head to look back at the door. Within a minute the door began to open and Asuma stepped out with a towel around his waist and water still dripping from his hair.

“I really hope you don’t intend to crawl into bed like that,” He commented, stretching his arms over his back and groaning when his shoulders released with a satisfying pop. “It’s not going to be a comfortable sleep if you get the bed wet.”

“Oh haha,” Asuma glared back at him “I see your time with Naruto and Yamato these last few days hasn’t killed your ‘shining personality’ at all.”

“You’d be sad if it did,” tucking his arms under his head, Kakashi hummed happily as he watched Asuma make his way over to the bed, dropping the towel on the floor as he crawled in beside him “Seriously Asuma. Your hair is still soaking wet.”

“I can change the sheets if i need to,” completely ignoring the fact that he would be getting the mattress wet as well, Asuma leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kakashi’s cheek. Wet hair brushed against his skin, sending shivers down his spin while Asuma maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on top of his waist. “You’d complain if i didn’t join you back in bed as soon as possible.”

Well that was true, Kakashi wasn’t about to let Asuma off the hook. He had no intentions of going back to his apartment tonight since he knew Genma was right next door. The last thing he needed was Genma catching him in the act of leaving Asuma’s and asking questions that he had no intention of ever answering. It would be irksome. 

“So,” He tried not to react when water dripped on his back, knowing that Asuma was doing everything he could at that moment to get under his skin. “How is your training going with Naruto?”

“No,” Kakashi reached back and poked Asuma in the side, smiling triumphantly when the other man yelped “I don't want to talk about that. Please, tonight is a day off. I’m not sleeping under the stars with earplugs in because Naruto is the worst sleep talker in existence. I get to relax tonight and you’re supposed to be helping me.”

Asuma just laughed as his hand settled on the bed beside Kakashi’s head. “Didn’t i help you out today? I left a game of shogi with Shikamaru when you called for me. Even took some of Naruto’s training into my own hands even though we both know you can do wind style jutsu’s.”

“Not my nature though,” Kakashi grumbled “wanted a wind nature Shinobi to help him get a better grasp of it.”

“And I did that for you, didn’t i?” the bed shifted under Asuma as he leaned down, his breath tickling the back of Kakashi’s neck. “I helped him get a better grasp of his wind nature. Took a bit of stress off of your shoulders.”

“Doesn’t excuse ruining my nice relaxing night with questions about the most stressful training i have ever done,” He grumbled, doing his best to glare back at Asuma without moving his head. “Tonight is you and me. Nothing else.”

“Fine,” Asuma chuckled, sending shivers down Kakashi’s spine when his breath danced across his skin again “I’ll just have to bug you about it in the morning.” A kiss to the back of his neck short circuited Kakashi’s brain, halting any thoughts of a retort that he might have been brewing up. Tender and full of promises for the night ahead of them, Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle.

He really had made a fine choice with Asuma. One he’d never regret no matter how hard Asuma tried to make his life.


End file.
